1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to devices, and more particularly to couplers for accessory devices.
2. Background Art
Mobile communication devices, such as mobile telephones, mobile computers, multimedia players, gaming devices, tablet computers, and the like, are generally equipped with one or more connectors that are used as interfaces for accessory devices. Illustrating by example, a “smartphone” may include an audio connector so that a headset and microphone can be attached. These connectors are generally at least somewhat standardized so that a generic accessory, such as ear buds with a microphone, can work with a variety of devices.
As mobile communication devices get smaller in size and offer more features, it can become difficult to provide sufficient space on the body of the device for new connectors when new accessory devices are developed. Accordingly, a device with a standard connector or two may have a lessened versatility and applicability to new accessory devices when those accessory devices use a connector other than the one (or two) standard connectors disposed along the device. It would be advantageous to be able to use traditional electronic devices with new accessory devices.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present disclosure.